deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dudley vs. Little Mac
Dudley vs. Little Mac is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the fourth episode of the second season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Dudley from the Street Fighter video game series, and Little Mac from the Punch-Out!! video game series. What-if_Death_Battle_Little_Mac_vs._Dudley.jpg|Venage237 Dudley_Little_Mac_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Description Street Fighter VS Punch-Out!! The best boxers from England and America meet in the ring! Which boxing champ will take home the glory? Interlude Wiz: Boxing, often regarded as The Sweet Science, has been a martial art studied and refined for generations. Boomstick: And these two are not only powerful boxers, but make the sport way more fun to watch! Wiz: Dudley, England's Boxing Gentlemen. Boomstick: And Little Mac, the Bruiser from the Bronx, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dudley Wiz: England, the country famous for it's Fish and Chips, Big Ben and Red Double-Decker Buses is also a very active in sport participation. Boomstick: And who else would represent your country for the World Warrior Tournament, none other than the finest, most gentleman of them all, Dudley. Wiz: Born into a wealthy English family, Dudley was given a life of luxury and fortune, although despite his dream of wanting to be a fighter, his parents refused to let the young Dudley pick up the gloves and fight. Boomstick: But then rich Dad lost all of his money, not sure how you just lose all your money like that, but young Dudley then decided this was his chance. Wiz: Taking up the Boxing Gloves in hopes of restoring his family's wealth, Dudley quickly became a prominent boxer in the country, so good in fact, he was often England's representative during the World Warrior Tournaments. Boomstick: You can tell he's English cause he's got that sweet handlebar moustache, but physical appearance aside, Dudley is obviously a boxer, and has learned his style like the back of his head. Wiz: Upon closer inspection, Dudley uses the Southpaw style of boxing with the left side acting as the lead; he focuses on skill and technique for quick hits and distanced defense. His left arm is his dominant hand, and is kept back to ensure a wide swing for stronger attacks. Boomstick: This style allows Dudley perform some really crazy shit to his opponents, he's got the Machinegun Blow, which sucks because he doesn't actually fire a machinegun, but rather high-speed punches. Wiz: Dudley also knows Cross-Counter, a technique which allows him to feint an open attack, only to exploit his opponent's attack into his own for the best advantage. Boomstick: If he needs to take a step back for a moment, Dudley can use the Shot Swing Blow to deliver a well timed strike by coming back in right after pulling back. Wiz: Naturally, he can duck underneath attacks that come his way, his Thunderbolt is a diving punch from the sky, and his Jet Upper is a boxing variant of the Shoryuken. Boomstick: But Dudley knows more than that, he has two devastating Ultra attacks, first up is Rolling Thunder, in which Dudley beats the shit ouf you before punching you into the air. Wiz: Up next is Boomstick's favourite, and Dudley's more unique ability, Corkscrew Cross, by landing the first punch on his foe, he can lock his foe into a mini-cyclone before knocking him into an invisible wall that doens't even exist. Boomstick: Sounds pretty awesome to me, if I could learn how to do that, i might take up Boxing. Wiz: Dudley isn't just a gentleman in the ring, when he's not in the ring he enjoys having tea in his garden and spending time with family and friends. Boomstick: Though in the ring or in the street fight, Dudley is no pushover, he's defeated Mike Bison, the other major boxer in the tourname- Wait, it's Balrog? Well alright Capcom. Wiz: Dudley's boxing prowess is also held in high regard by both Ryu and Zangief, both powerful individuals in their own right. Boomstick: Plus, Dudley no slouch when it comes to power, his fights in the third World Warrior tournament have seen his cross paths with strong and powerful foes like Hugo, the 7' tall one, and he's participated in S.I.N's tournament too. Wiz: Though as strong as Dudley is, there are chinks in the chivalorus armour, as good as his boxing is, he has yet to achieve any major boxing championships titles, his attitude has been through an adjustment since his father's prized possession was stolen, but was since retconned. Boomstick: Hell, even his Cross-Counter doesn't negate damage from his opponent's attacks, meaning if he's low on health, and he tries a Cross-Counter, he might have risked his neck just to gain an advantage. Wiz: But in the long run, Dudley is a well-rounded, calm, collected and refined practioner of the art of boxing. Dudley: Well then, let's begin. Little Mac Wiz: A champion boxer can come from almost any corner of the globe, whether they're from England, Japan, Germany, or even New York. Boomstick: And from New York, the city that never sleeps, comes a boxer that never seems to stop training, like seriously, if this guy isn't in the ring, he's training, I speak of course, of the most well known boxer in gaming, Little Mac. Wiz: Little Mac was born in The Bronx, and when he was just 17 years old, Little Mac aspired to join the WVBA, the World Video Boxing Association, a league where rookie boxers, like himself, could enter the league and become champions. Boomstick: Without a doubt in his mind, In 1987, Little Mac entered the tournament, where he sought to defeat every boxer and become a champion himself, little did he know he would fight some of the greats in the league. Wiz: Little Mac was trained by former heavyweight champion, Jerome "Doc" Louis, who help train Little Mac to become a strong contender for the World Circuit. Boomstick: Through the Doc's training and his own luck, Little Mac defeated boxer after boxer, successfully defeating 10 boxers in a row before finally making his way to the championship fight against Mike Tyson. Wiz: Mike Tyson's strength was so massive, he could K.O. Little Mac in a single punch, if he even slipped out once, Mac would be K.O.'d just like that, but despite that, Little Mac overcame Tyson's tenacity and claimed victory. Boomstick: Though we don't know if Mac ever gave up his title or if he lost it, Mac would enter the league again, but this time he learned a number of new techniques. Wiz: Little Mac's most iconic attack is his powerful Star Punch, created by Doc Loius, this technique functions like an uppercut despite the name, as Little Mac fights on, landing successful hits, he earns stars which can be used to cause extra damage, and can be a K.O. punch if he maxes out his stars. Boomstick: Yeah, he'll make you see stars by the time he's done with that technique, but he's not a one punch boxer, he does have variety in his moves, he has a Straight Lunge, which lets him prepare a devastating lunge punch and throw it outward whilst pushing himself forward. Wiz: He can jump forward into the air and perform the Jolt Haymaker, this move gives him some great distance cover if he needs to jump back into the fight. Boomstick: Up next is the Rising Uppercut, allowing him to launch into the air, punching his opponent upward as he rises, only problem is, this moves lacks any vertical gain, and even it's horizontal gain is only minimal. Wiz: Since Mac is focused on being a boxer, he cannot dedicate his Orthodox style to aerial attacks, and thus his attacks are most effective when he's on the ground, making him almost unrivalled. Boomstick: Thankfully when he's on the ground, he's got a Counter, the Slip Counter, When his opponent attacks, Little Mac feints as if he will take the blow but returns with an uppercut. Wiz: Combined all with these abilities, Little Mac has fought and defeated 25 boxers and won more than 35 boxing matches in his career, all of which have seen Little Mac fight many types of Boxing Styles and even defeated the two World Champions, Mike Tyson and Mr. Sandman, he's even fought Donkey Kong! Boomstick: Plus, Little Mac has a Super form called Giga Mac, Giga Mac is a slow, hulking powerhouse that gives up speed and evasiveness for bulkiness and sheer power, making it a complete opposite to Little Mac. Wiz: Giga Mac is achieved once Little Mac obtains enough "Giga Mac Juice". Boomstick: Giga Mac Juice? Are you trying to tell me that Juice is what makes it happen?! I mean, it would be stupid if Bruce Banner transformed when he drank "Hulk Juice", but I suppose since we're talking about a 5' 7" boxer, it's alright. Wiz: Well, he can always just get the Smash Ball and use it from there, Though much unlike the Hulk, Giga Mac is a briefly sustained form, and eventually Giga Mac will return to Little Mac. Boomstick: But considering his power, it's hard to hold your ground against such an unexpected and powerful champion boxer. Wiz: Whatever league he's in, Little Mac will fight until the final bell rings. (Little Mac knocks out Mike Tyson on the NES version of Punch-Out!!) DEATH BATTLE! Under the dark of night, A stadium in an undisclosed location, the lights surrounding the stadium illuminated the spectacle of the event into the contrasting night, which was unchanging in nature, the electronic billboard on the outside of the stadium displayed two fights, the flag of England of and the flag of America, and two boxing gloves hitting each other, it was quite clear the stadium had become the destination for an epic boxing match, hundreds of people stormed the entry points eager to get in to check out the action ---- Training Room In the only place a boxer should be before a match, held up in a training room, wearing a pink hoodie, doing his routine pre-match exercises, throwing out left and right hooks, striking a punching bag, his coach rallying him on, though obviously taking a bite of his chocolate occasionally during training, yet he was as serious as ever. "Alright Mac, you've got a big match coming up, you've been on a great streak lately, but now you've got a real big one coming up tonight! And I mean it, a lot rides on how well you do tonight!" Feeling the determination in his veins, Doc Louis look at his student deliver and striking punch against the sandbag, punching it so hard, it broke free of it's support and stumped hard against the ground, breathing a little heavier than usual, the boxer walked over to a nearby table and drank a bottle of water while wiping the sweat off his head. "It's your time Mac, you got this." The boxer then threw off his pink hoodie and punched the air once more, Little Mac then puts his gloves together with a determined mindset. ---- Another Training Room In a contrasting fashion to Little Mac and Doc Louis, another boxer much unlike the Bruiser from the Bronx, he was taller, he was older, and he was much more gathered in his own approach, he danced on his toes, alternating his left and right gloves back and forth while striking a similar punching bag, though unlike Mac, this boxer's punches weren't knocking it off it's support, but rather firmly striking it in quick succession as each hit landed exactly where he intended to strike. The boxer then hit the punching bag one last time before, suddenly, if it had been there from the start, a red rose appeared in his glove, he then held the rose towards himself and sniffed the rose's pleasant aroma, he then took a seat by a table, warm tea had already been poured into his cup for convenience, he sipped the tea and kept an eye on the clock. "Well, the fight appears to be drawing near." The gentlemen boxer said as he stood up once more and gathered himself, ready for what may come, Dudley threw his rose into the air, but caught it before it touched the ground. "This should be an exciting match." as Dudley started heading for the door. ---- Boxing Ring Fans of boxing, sport enthusiasts and even loyal fans who flew from England all packed into every available seat, all of them surrounding the boxing ring, with so many people, this was no doubt going to be quite the match to behold, and as the minutes passed leading up to the showdown, the seats filled in quickly, people pouring through the doors just to find a good seat and watch this go down. Up in the announcers booth, two announcers sat in their seats and got themselves ready as the cameras started rolling, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to tonight's event! And I must say we've got quite the matchup on our hands!" the first announcer said in a very excited tone, "That's right, now I've seen my fair share of battles as an announcer, but this matchup might just be one of the greats!" the second announcer replies, In sequence, two images appeared up on the monitors, one showing Little Mac, the other showing Dudley. "By now, I'm sure we've all heard about Little Mac, this guy has been a champion holder for years now, and is easily one of the finest boxers the WVBA has ever seen, in recent events, Little Mac has won four back-to-back victories, and tonight, he's looking for that fifth consecutive victory, but will he earn it tonight?" The first announcer then prompts the monitor to display Little Mac's previous victories, knocking out World Champion and other Boxing Legends from across the globe. "Ah, but don't forget Dudley just yet, he might be stepping into his first match in a while, but he's gonna be showing quite the challenge in this fight, Dudley's participated in S.I.N.'s tournament and has of course, fought in the Third World Warrior Tournament too, making him quite the matchup for Little Mac!" The second announcer then watches the monitor as Dudley's boxing prowess is displayed, as he is seen fighting Ryu, Balrog, Hugo and others. Finally, the monitor returns back to the icons of Dudley and Little Mac, then a "VS" appears in between the two icons, the audience roars in response, with overwhelming excitement boosting the hype in this stadium, Overhead, the stadium lights which shone upon the boxing ring start circling around the arena, the first announcer grabs his microphone as the light shines on an entrance curtain. (Cue Main Theme - Punch-Out!!) "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for our first combatant, he's our four time victor, the Bruiser from the Bronx, LITTLE MAC!" Little Mac then appears from behind his entrance curtains, his fame and glory being well paid off, the fans cheered him on, all the cameras focused on him and he held his hands high, Doc Louis also appeared out of the curtain too, he held Little Mac's arm and used his other hand to point toward Little Mac, further hyping up the audience, Little Mac looked on the monitor and saw himself. "Get in there, son, and hit 'em hard!" Little Mac then rushed up to the Boxing Ring and entered it like he was at home, and he really was, Little Mac waved at all the spectators who came to see him fight, "By the look on his face, Little Mac looks glad to be here!" The announcer also felt like cheering Little Mac on, but had to maintain a cool composure as announcer. (Cue Dudley's Theme - Super Street Fighter IV) The stadium lights then quickly shifted from Little Mac and over to the other side of the arena, where another entrance curtain shone, Little Mac looked over as he awaited his opponent, the second announcer then firmly gripped his microphone, "Now, please put your hands together for his opponent, all the way from England! He's the Gentlemen Boxer, DUDLEY!" Dudley then appeared from behind the curtains, he also waved at his fans, but he sniffed his rose again then threw it into the crowd behind him without looking, and walked his way up to the ring, waving at his fans once more before entering the ring. Both boxers looked at each other with the same amount of respect they'd expect from each other, Dudley then bowed to Little Mac, "I have high hopes for you, good luck!", Little Mac replied by nodding in a positive gesture, Dudley and Little Mac simultaneously entered their respective boxing stances. A referee then entered the ring as well, and stood between the two boxers, Dudley and Little Mac then walked towards the ref, who outlined the rules of the fight to them both, Dudley and Little Mac then both walked back to their respective corners of the ring, Doc Louis then approached Little Mac's corner and gave him a brief talk. "Alright Mac, this fight shouldn't be much of a problem, just go in there, give him a good fight, and no matter what, Ya got what it takes, Mac", Little Mac then steps forward a few steps, as did Dudley, The announcers looked at the two boxers, "Are the combatants ready?", Dudley and Little Mac both looked at the Announcers Booth and nodded at them. "Very well!" The audience cheered even louder now, the fight was finally about to go down, exactly what the audience had been waiting for! The announcers then started the countdown. 3... 2.. 1. FIGHT! Round 1 (Cue World Circuit Theme - Punch-Out!!) The bell rung and the referee signalled the beginning of the match, naturally, Little Mac took the approach first, coming at Dudley first, remaining on his guard, Dudley also stepped forward entering the fight as well, instead of throwing out a punch right away, Little Mac remained vigilant of what Dudley could possibly do against him, for the safety for the first hit, Little Mac threw out the first punch, though Dudley simply sidestepped the punch and delivered his own punch right to Little Mac's side, but instead of further punching, Dudley pulled back and allowed Little Mac to gather himself from the punch. Little Mac quickly realised Dudley wasn't taking the offensive approach that he was thinking he would, so instead, he went for an uppercut punch, Dudley evaded by tucking his back far enough to avoid Little Mac's punch, but before Dudley could counterpunch, Little Mac quickly followed his uppercut with a series of rapid-punches on Dudley's chest, the attack was unexpected and it was faster than what Dudley was initially expecting from someone with Little Mac's stature. "Only a few moments into the fight and we've seen some good moves so far, things are looking good for this fight", the first announcer proclaimed in the opening of the fight, the audience cheered on the fighters as the match continued on. Dudley, knowing not to underestimate Little Mac, decided he should take action now and start making a fight, Dudley ducked back for a moment then dashed towards Little Mac, throwing out one of his special techniques, "Machinegun Blow", as Dudley landed several fast-paced punches on Mac, the last of his punches, an uppercut, launches Mac into the air. The audience looked in surprise as Mac's time airborne was simultaneously unexpected and surprising, Little Mac managed to find himself and regain control during his descend back to the ground, as he landed, he ran at Dudley, and jump forward off the ground, swinging his arm out at Dudley, striking his upper chest, performing the Jolt Haymaker, knocking Dudley onto the ground as Mac landed past Dudley and near the roping of the ring. "Oh, the Jolt Haymaker, definitely one of Mac's trademark techniques, and certainly quite effective" as the first announcer observed the action, Dudley quickly got back up, knowing if he had stayed down, the referee would've started counting, acknowledging the young man's surprise attacks, Dudley also knew it was time to start using the more unique abilities he possessed. Dudley quickly dashed at Little Mac, throwing out a punch, striking Mac directly, before Little Mac could recover from the strike, Dudley suddenly drew back, and just as suddenly stepped forward again with an uppercut, this time, the uppercut was much faster, while Little Mac attempted to block with his gloves, the punch not only opened his guard, but left him vulnerable to follow-up, Dudley put his head down and dashed forward, low enough to not only have an open window, but a perfect opportunity to combine his attacks. Dudley then fired a single, powerful left hook punch to Mac's torso, which knocked him back into the roping of the ring, Dudley stopped, and decided it would not be civil to attack Little Mac after such a combination of attacks, instead, he stepped back two paces and gave Little Mac the time he needed to recover from that attack, while Little Mac was under no such notable harm, his torso was aching, the strike of Dudley's punches, combined with the speed took Mac off guard, as such, he laid on the ropes as if he needed to cling to them to catch his breath, Doc Louis watched on from his seat, he noticed that Mac was in trouble. As if coincidental, the bell for Round 1 rang, Dudley walked back over to his corner, while Mac occasionally limped during the way to his corner, where Doc Louis eager awaited his pupil's arrival, "Take a breather Mac, this is just the first round, neither of you two are using your best yet, just remember to keep in mind what Dudley does during the fight, and if you figure it out, hit 'em hard and show 'em whatcha' got!" "And what a good start tonight's fight", the first announcer said in an analytical sense, "You'd be right, we've seen good displays from both Dudley and Little Mac, though with Dudley's combination at the end of Round 1, it looks like the odds are in his favour right now" the second announcer said in a more energetic way. "Well ladies and gentlemen, the second round is about to start, and the boxers are getting ready to resume their match, who knows what's gonna happen this time!" the second announcer added as the bell for Round 2 chimed. Round 2 (Cue Dudley's Theme (Arranged) - Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike) The bell rang a second time, the referee gave the signal to begin the second round, the two boxers walked back into the heat of battle, Little Mac remained observant this time around and started making a slow back and forth pace to keep him on his toes, Dudley notes the lack of Little Mac's offensive opening from last round, and also remains open to observation. Dudley starts out by throwing out a left hook, but Little Mac weaves to the left, avoiding the punch entirely, with a free window of opportunity, Little Mac lands a series of punches on Dudley's chest and one punch on his face, earning a Star for his Star Punch, Dudley was surprised to see such quick reflexes in someone like Little Mac, but regardless continued to press on. Little Mac threw a series of punches at Dudley, though he managed to evade most of them without trouble, and for his efforts, Dudley responded with a good way of breaking up the close action, he dropped his fists and stuck his chin out, as if he was giving Little Mac the free hit, "Go on, then." Dudley taunted, Little Mac figured this was a free opportunity for him to land a solid hit on Dudley. Though to Little Mac's surprise, as he threw out the punch, Dudley's head tilted back far, a glint appeared in Dudley's eye, which Mac caught a brief glimpse of, but Little Mac was met with a straight punch from Dudley's left, Dudley's Cross Counter came at the cost of being hit, but it allowed him a perfect opportunity to strike Little Mac. Knocked onto the ground, but quickly getting back up, Little Mac wasn't going to go down on a single counterattack, he got back up and knew that he shouldn't immediately rush into Dudley's range. Little Mac's fist then glowed with a red flaming energy, as if he held a ball of fire inside his glove, and the flames were covering his glove in a fist of fire, but in actuality, Little Mac was charging his Straight Lunge, an attack with great range, after a few seconds of a sustained charge, Little Mac lashed forward, like a missile, aiming straight at Dudley, however, Dudley casually sidestepped the Straight Lunge, and because it was a charged attack, Little Mac had no choice but to let the attack launch him straight at the roping of the ring. Though luckily for Little Mac he was able to use the roping as a means of redirection, his Straight Lunge stretched the roping, but the force of which not only turned Little Mac around, but redirected him right back at Dudley, who was not expecting the ability to work altogether, and received a solid punch in the face, knocking him down onto the ground. The referee started counting, "One... Two... Three... Four..." and Dudley was up before the sixth number was uttered. Upon getting back up, Dudley dashed forward and threw a couple of punches, attempting to use another successful Machinegun Blow, but to little avail, Little Mac ducked under the hit, and with a well time reply, use his Rising Uppercut to catch Dudley off guard and knock him into the air, however, Dudley managed to recover while in the air, he then flipped upside-down and dived fist-first straight down, striking Little Mac and also knocking him onto the ground with his Thunderbolt technique. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six.." the referee counted, though it took a bit of energy, Little Mac managed to get back up without considerable worry, he was definitely in the middle of it all now. The second round's bell rang and things were looking pretty even all-around, "And what a great Round 2 that was!" the second announcer said favourably, "We've seen some great moves from both Dudley and Little Mac, in fact, it looks evened up right now, though who will be able to score that final K.O.! at the end of the day? We'll find out? Back by the ring, Little Mac was over by Doc once again "You've been doing great out there, son, you've been using your advantages well and your showing Dudley exactly what you can do, you know what you gotta do if you wanna win this." Little Mac nodded and took a breather while gathering himself before the final round began. Final Round As the final round begun, Dudley and Mac stepped forward from their corners, back into the ring, the two boxers both threw punches at each other, at the same time, both hitting their opponent's glove, Dudley was the quickest to react, and performed a Jet Upper, punching Mac in the face and knocking him airborne, Dudley jumped into the air and performed another Thunderbolt, which immediately drive Mac back down to the ground. Dudley lowered his head and started a Dempsey roll, "Keep it Classy!" Mac, unable to respond, Dudley throws left hook after right hook and back again, after five hits, Dudley punches Little Mac in the face five times in a row before he follows with an uppercut directly to the chin, knocking Mac in the air once more as Dudley stoically turns his back. Little Mac, now bruised on the face, bodily lands on the ground, aching from all the punches he's endured, Little Mac was put in a tough corner, and faced against an opponent beating him to near submission, Little Mac was confident that he wasn't going to give up so long as he could fight. Little Mac, knowing his situation, flashed in a ball of green light, physically making the light bright enough for him not to be seen, an aggressive grunt escaped from the light, and moment's later, Giga Mac had emerged, taller, more muscular and hulking in nature. (Cue Giga Mac's Theme) Dudley turned out to such an unexpected surprise, and before he could properly defend himself, Giga Mac punched him twice in the face and charged his Straight Lunge, which in less than one second, fully charged and launched at Dudley, getting hit directly by the punch, Dudley fell back onto the roping, Giga Mac aggressively dashed at Dudley. Dudley gathered himself in the closest shave of time, using the rope to springboard himself forward, Dudley landed a solid punch on Giga Mac, knocking the brute off balance, Dudley attacks Giga Mac with a left-handed Corkscrew Blow, connecting all the hits, Giga Mac gets swept up into a horizontal cyclone. Delivering a final powerful cross punch, Giga Mac is launched in a propelling motion as he flies outside the ring, and crashed into a wall, cracking the wall around his impact zone, another ball of green light enveloped Giga Mac as he reverted back to Little Mac, the referee then started counted the allowed time for a boxer to get back into the ring. "20..." Little Mac was back to his old self again. "19..." But he was in pain. "18..." He wasn't expecting this to happen. "17..." His arms were sore. "16..." And his legs were limping. "15..." He felt like he could've given up now so easily. "14..." It wouldn't be too hard. "13..." It'd be over pretty quickly. "12..." But... "11..." He'd worked hard to get here! (Cue Eye of the Tiger - Survivor) Little Mac stood up, with each ounce of his strength, the referee would only allow Little Mac ten more seconds to get back into the ring, Dudley watched on as he wondered if Little Mac would make it back in time, Little Mac began his way back to the ring, the audience cheered him on as some were even willing to get over the seating and help Mac get back in there. With a few seconds to spare, Little Mac made it back into the ring, he was a mess, but he was still able to fight, Dudley and Little Mac looked at each other and run at each other again, exchanging punches, their gloves just narrowly slipping by each other, Little Mac evades another one of Dudley's punches and follows up by punching Dudley a number of times. Dudley quickly responds by delivering a left hook punch at Little Mac, but Little Mac recognised the punch and evaded to his left, with an opening, Little Mac launched a Star Punch! Knocking Dudley off his feet and onto the ground, stars appearing above Dudley's head. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! K.O.! The audience cheered, the monitors displayed Little Mac's finishing punch and confetti launched from the sky, Doc Louis jumped in the ring and high-fived Little Mac whilst biting his chocolate bar, Dudley eventually came back to, and got up, where he slowly walked over to Little Mac, who turned around for a word with him, "You have my gratitude for showing me your incredible moves, Mac", Dudley and Doc Louis held up each of Little Mac's arms as the audience applauded them. Conclusion (Cue Minor Circuit (Remix) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) Boomstick: I think that was the highest amount of sportsmanship I've ever seen in a Death Battle. Wiz: And that's exactly what this kind of fight was, a display of good sportsmanship on both Dudley and Little Mac's part, both of them are boxers at their core, but on entirely different levels. Boomstick: At his core, Dudley is a Southpaw boxer through and through, and has challenged many foes stronger than your typical boxer, which means he's more than prepared to fight Little Mac. Wiz: Little Mac on the other hand is not only a dedicated boxer, but also a two-time World Champion, something Dudley hasn't officially achieved. Boomstick: While Dudley has fought some impressive opponents like Ryu, Balrog and Hugo, Balrog is the only one of them that's a boxer. Wiz: By comparison, Little Mac has fought over 25 different boxers across his career, including those who use Dudley's left-handed Southpaw style, meaning Little Mac would eventually pick up on the style and respond with the best counter. Boomstick: Dudley's biggest advantages here were his unique techniques and being able to fend of Giga Mac without much trouble. Wiz: Yes, many people believe Giga Mac can be an instant victory for all matches Little Mac fights in, but not all the time, remember Dudley has fought people like Hugo, who outweighs and is physically superior to Giga Mac, meaning Giga Mac isn't the instant victory many people believe. Boomstick: But Little Mac is where he can secure a win, Giga Mac is a transformation mid-battle, something that Dudley hasn't come across before, and with Little Mac being 5'7", he can evade a number of Dudley's strikes without issue. Wiz: And that's what really settles this match: How the two of them fair against other boxers. Dudley has one boxing victory to his name, against Balrog, while Little Mac has over 25 victories, which includes Mike Tyson, Mr. Sandman, and even Donkey Kong. Boomstick: While DK taunted to Shao Kahn's extent, Mac still won that fight, which is quite impressive for someone like him, plus Little Mac's fought some seriously overpowered people, like Mr. Sandman, who in just a few punches, takes down a building! Wiz: Don Falmenco knocked a bull over the horizon, and Little Mac defeated him, he reacted to Piston Honda's attacks, who outsped a bullet train, and Little Mac defeated him. Boomstick: You guys see where this is going, right? Wiz: And since Mac has fought so many boxers before, some of which were taller than Dudley, outweigh Dudley and use the same Southpaw style as Dudley, it was only a matter of time until Little Mac found himself the opening he needed. Boomstick: Looks like Dudley stood LITTLE chance in this fight! Wiz: Take it away Xander. Xander Mobus: THE WINNER IS... LITTLE MAC! Trivia *January 27th, the day this fight was released, is actually Dudley's birthday. *During Season 2 development, Dudley vs. Little Mac was intended to be the second episode of Season 2, however, due to the release of Star Wars: Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Darth Malgus vs. Darth Vader was pushed up to commemorate the upcoming release, the two fights swapped placement in the Season 2 lineup. ' '''Who would you be rooting for?' Dudley Little Mac ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Punch Out!!' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Shadow7615 Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles